Lo que nunca fuimos
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【KuroroxPakunoda(KuroPaku)】【One-Shot】Nunca fueron novios, nunca fueron amigos, nunca fueron amantes, su relación simplemente no tenía un nombre conocido por la humanidad, lo unico que sabía Kuroro Lucifer era que muy en el fondo, estaba enomadorado de ella.


**Ay Dios, no puedo creer que terminé esta cosa...**

 **No pensé que el KuroPaku sería el primer fic que escribirí de mis OTPS O:**

 **Culpen a un sueño que tuve XD!**

 **Gonzenlo 7u7**

 **Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi ©**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

El frio viento nocturno movía sus negros cabellos con suavidad, estaba solo, desde que había mandado a unos cuantos miembros del Ryodan a buscar un exorcista que quitará las cadenas que aprisionaban sus habilidades Nen, se encontraba en el viejo escondite de York Shin, aún no se iba de ahí, aunque claro, ganas no le faltaban. Sinceramente, no quería encontrarse ahí de nuevo y más cuando se encontró con esa noticia que lo devastó aunque no lo quisiera mostrar en el exterior. ¿Paku había muerto?

Los demás miembros le contaron sobre su decisión, ella sabía las consecuencias y aún así las aceptó con gusto. Muchos de los secretos de ambos ahora eran conocimiento de los miembros fundadores, ellos con todo el respeto que le tenían, matarían el tema, no hablando nada al respecto. La verdad fue una sepultura extraña, por votación decidieron que era mejor quemar el cuerpo que enterrarlo y esperar que se pudriera, Pakunoda no se merecía algo así, las ganas de dedicarle un Réquiem como a Uvogin no le hacía falta, pero actualmente no le resultaba muy prudente.

Una parte de su mente se negaba a aceptar tal suceso, digo, su vida jamás le importó ni le dio significado. Nació y se crio en la Ciudad de las estrellas fugaces o Meteoro como lo conocen algunos lares, siempre se consideró una basura que no merecía vivir hasta que ella llegó a su vida. Fue la primera persona que consideró parte de ella, más cuando él decía que no merecía nada ella decía que lo merecía todo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Paku guardaba sentimientos románticos muy profundo por su persona, ella nunca dijo nada, aunque él lo supo desde el principio. ¿La quería?

Posiblemente, su forma de sentir y pensar era muy diferente al de las personas normales, por lo cual, lo que para otros el amor era algo que hacía sufrir, hacer más fuerte, motivaciones para mejorar u hacer el ridículo para impresionar, el amor de él era simplemente una buena compañía. Nunca fueron nada oficial, pero eso no quería decir que jamás se hubieran besado. El primer beso de ambos fue por mero instinto o accidente, Kuroro no lo recordaba del todo, pero estaba seguro que ella jamás lo hubiera olvidado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillosos, la vergüenza en su rostro y por supuesto, la negación y simplemente decir que nunca nada pasó en realidad. Él estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo, solo eran dos jóvenes de 16 años que no tenían mucho de haberse conocido.

Fue la primera que le contó sobre la idea de formar a la Araña y fue la primera en estar de acuerdo, convencer a los demás fue cosa fácil, y unos años después ya estaba ahí, dando el discurso digno de un líder. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de ella y de los demás. Pakunoda se lo había dicho, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo de remplazarlo a él como líder si éste llegase a morir, la respetó y acotó como fiel seguidora.

Ese era su deber como miembro fundadora del Genei Ryodan, y como tal, tenía que dar el buen ejemplo a los nuevos miembros. Después de eso, jamás dudó de su palabra, peligros tras peligro enfrentado ella se mantenía firme e inmutable. Guardándose sus sentimientos y preocupaciones muy adentro, hasta ahora no eran necesarios ya que nunca había enfrentado una amenaza como la del bastardo de la cadena. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo que ella mantendría la cabeza fría en todo momento para darse cuenta de algo tan obvio como el punto débil del Rubio Kuruta.

Y no lo hizo.

Ahí fue donde la primera advertencia se hizo presente y como sintió miedo de que ella cometiera una locura con tal de salvarlo a él. Pakunoda lo amaba más que su propia vida, él era totalmente consiente de ese hecho, sus encuentros pasionales que llegaron a tener un par de veces se lo reafirmaban. Ella nunca dejó de quererlo, pese a los años donde él creyó que era un amor pasajero hormonal de un par de adolescentes.

A veces creía que se aprovechaba de ella, porque si bien no era el tipo de hombre que se dejaba seducir así por así, seguía siendo un hombre al fin al cabo con deseos carnales más allá de su cabeza, y ella, como fiel amante y seguidora no dudaba ni un segundo en complacer sus necesidades a pesar de por dentro sufrir por no ser totalmente correspondida como en el fondo hubiera deseado.

No obstante, Kuroro Lucifer aprendió y se dio cuenta con el tiempo de una verdad absoluta:

Estaba enamorado de Pakunoda a su manera.

Si, prometieron guardar silencio, nadie debía de saber de su tipo de relación, no por debilidad sino porque no era necesario para su trabajo de ladrones. Ambos compartieron momentos, tantos rosas como grises, pero era momentos al fin al cabo que atesoraban como uno solo. Nunca fueron novios, nunca fueron amigos, nunca fueron amantes, su relación simplemente no tenía un nombre conocido por la humanidad.

¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si su relación fuera conocida u oficial? ¿Ella estaría feliz con eso?

Ahora no podía evitar sentir culpa, alguien como ella no se merecía un tipo como él, pero las cosas estaban hechas. Su muerte fue inevitable al mismo tiempo que dolorosa. Sin embargo, como prometieron la araña debía de continuar pasase lo que pasase.

Muy en el fondo y en sus más locos sueños llegó a pensar en un mundo paralelo donde la araña no existía, donde por casualidad de la vida llegaron a ser personas denominadas como buenas, donde tenían una vida normal, trabajando cosas comunes, gritando a los cuatro vientos que se querían sin miedo a ser interrumpidos. Alguna vez escuchó por parte de ella que su sueño era estar en una casa con gatitos blancos e hijos propios, tener la familia que nunca tuvieron. Talvez estaba borracha o drogada como para decir algo tan descabellado como eso viviendo una situación así. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba mal tener ilusiones siempre y cuando sabiendo que jamás se harían realidad.

Nunca fueron esposos, agregando algo más a su relación no hecha. ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido? Es decir, Paku se conformaba con las pobres muestras de afectos que recibía de su parte, sin reproches, sin inconformidad, simplemente aceptó todo y a la vez nada.

—Que descanses en Paz, Paku—Musitó Kuroro, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos negros.

Ya era momento de avanzar y seguir, guardaría cada recuerdo de ella en su mente y corazón, esperando algún día volver a encontrarse en el infierno. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se peinó sus cabellos hacia delante, recordó que a ella le encantaba ese peinado y él siempre lo odió. De aquí en adelante se convertirá en su favorito. Sonrió al imaginarse la sonrisa de aprobación de ella adornando su fino rostro.

Ella lo acompañaría en su interior hasta el fin de los tiempos ya que, al final, nunca fueron nada pero a la vez lo fueron todo. ¿Raro Verdad?

Más raro era el hecho de que Kururo Lucifer cayera enamorado de una mujer.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **No sé si esto se pudiera considerar como angust :T**

 **Pero fue el primero que hize basada en una pareja y la verdád amé el resurtado! Soy muy poca conforme con lo que escribo y pocas veces un escrito mio me llega a gustar a 100%**

 **¿Qué decir?**

 **Pues amo esta pareja, para mi Paku sentía cosas por Kuroro y éste me dejó con la duda, aun asi, para mi son muy hermosos, es una pena que no tenga casi fans, ni escritos ni materiar para disfrutar :c**

 **Esto es un pequeño Spoiler del Manga, actualmente Kuroro se peina con los mechones hacia adelante, pensé que quedaría lindo agregar ese detalle :3**

 **Como dije, esto de un sueño XD!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Me dejan review *-* Y hasta la proxima!**

 **Sayonara ;3**


End file.
